Part of my unknown destiny
by Sutoriitoenzeru-Street Angel
Summary: Nothing to do with me and it's a YGO/SM x-over, Selenity's power was not great enough to get all the souls staright to the future. Serenty's soul fell to Ancient Egypt and what trials does she go through there? Bakura/Serenity-Senenet ***Complete***
1. Prologue: Fallen Soul

It was over…it had all gone so fast, they come, they conquer, they leave…it was in ruins; the once proud line was now eliminated. Well all except one, the last Princess to ever grace the Moon…for a very, very long time.

It was at the height of the festivities when she had attacked, the red haired witch that spoiled it all. The one who caused the fair and wise Queen Selenity to give up the rest of her strength and subsequently sacrifice her own life to save them…the last of a soon to be dead race.

Now encased within the magical embrace of the Silver Crystal the souls of those of the Moon Kingdom, the Senshi, Luna, Artimas and many others were sent to the future of Earth. However, Queen Selenity's power was not enough to guaranty save passage from one end of time, all the way through to the other.

Unknown to any and not to be remember until the day of awakening came one soul plummeted towards the heated sands of the country of Egypt. A sun drenched country, part of a bigger continent that would eventually be called Africa. The graceful waters of the Nile ran steadily through the middle of Egypt towards the Mediterranean Sea, or at last that's what it would be.

The soul, in its little crystal ball, fell to the sand and a bright light shined there, illuminated the darkening night. Gold and silver light came together and sparkled of white and yellowish gold danced about the form that gradually became a living being. When the light faded in it's place lay a beautiful girl, one that would eventually find herself with two destinies, two past loves and a hard decision to make.

She lay as though just uncurling from the ever-safe giving foetus position, her hair splayed about her in a style that would only be part of her house, her line. Golden hair tied in two neat buns upon her head, two long streamers running from them like the river Nile itself, soft and flowing. Although you could not see it for they were closed she had brilliant cerulean eyes, which resembled the sea into which the Nile flowed, crystal clear and yet still deep and alluring.

She was a young girl of seventeen who had previously been destined to take the throne of the Moon, but now was not so. This was millions of years later and her memories sealed shut so as not to disturb her future. However Selenity's weakened strength was eventually to be the cause of the girl's tough decision between one of her pasts or the other.

She was Princess Serenity, her future name Usagi Tsukino but now, with no memory, what name would she receive and under whose care would she find herself. Would the girl even find love before the hands of her life undid the lock that held back the opening of the door to the dark room we know as death.

She was laid in the sands in a pure white dress, it reached to only half way up her thigh, but so was the dress of Egyptian women. A gold string tied the robe together and small brown sandals protected her feet from scorching sands. She subconsciously curled tighter into a ball in her body's vain attempt to keep out the stinging cold of the nights. 

**Well there you have it, Yu-Gi-Oh cast comes in next chapter, please tell your favourite Usa/YGO chara. pairing so I think it over. Although I already have a pairing in mind, I'd still like to know your opinion. Please review!!! ^_^**


	2. Been and gone

Two cerulean eyes blinked open slowly as the light of the rising sun fell over the once closed lids, awakening the previously sleeping figure. She sat up, and put one hand to her face in utter confusion, when she felt an indent into the skin she traced it with one slender finger. It came from beneath her ear, up along her cheekbone and then curled backwards on her cheek, she only had the one.

"Where am I?" she asked herself not knowing where she was, who she was or what she was meant to do now. She stood up and dusted the sand off of her robe. "It's strange, I know what everything is but I don't know who I am," she contemplated as she began to wonder aimlessly through the sandy desert.

Her silken white dress fluttered about her as she walked in the slight breeze that had picked up a while back. The sun was hot but not too hot, in other words it was bearable but still became irritable after a while. She stopped a minute to take another look at her, seemingly, never ending surroundings her hair played about her face as she stood.

"Hey there little lady," she spun around to see in front of her slim form a well built man with shocking blue hair, "you lost?" She visibly brightened when her mind registered that standing before her was someone who might be able to help her in her questions about where she was and so on.

"Why yes," she replied and he smirked, "could you please help me?" poor naïve little Serenity didn't know who to trust and had just landed herself in a whole load of trouble. Of course, being foreign to this time and this planet it was only natural that she become confused and misguided so easily.

"Well yes, I can help you, come on," he said moving off but as he was walking he turned his head to look at her as she trotted behind him, "what's your name anyway?" She blushed at the sudden attention but bowed her head in shame that she was so pathetic as to not even know her own name for goodness sake.

"I-I don't know," she whispered weekly keeping her head down and the man smirked again a thought forming in his mind, "what's your name?" she suddenly asked. The man jumped slightly at the unexpected question but soon recovered enough to give Serenity a straight and understandable answer.

"Aaron, and this is where I live he said pointed to a tall grey building with barred windows, Serenity didn't like the look of it but not knowing any better she followed Aaron into it. He was smirking all the way but she could not see that seeing as she was standing behind him, or rather walking behind him. Her eyes widened slightly when Aaron clicked his fingers before going through the now open swinging, double doors.

Still as confused as ever she followed, unaware of the danger she put herself in, for you see as soon as had put one step over the threshold she found herself in chains and gagged standing before a laughing Aaron. "Poor naïve girl, you fell into my trap and now you will become a slave. With your body you'll fetch a good price on the market tomorrow, eh boys?" she heard chuckling from obviously, other men before she was dragged off to a cell and left there, hands bound.

She sighed, 'How could I have been so stupid?' she thought to herself, but she knew why, it was because she didn't know, and those thoughts got her confused and her mind got into such a whirl that she fell asleep on the small batch of straw in the corner of her cell. The ropes that held her wrists together were scratchy and uncomfortable, causing her wrists to go red. She fidgeted all night in agitation, not being able to fully go to sleep she was effectively awake all night.

---The Next Day---

A man in a tight, white tunic with a brown belt opened the door to Serenity's cell, stepping in and walking over to the still sleeping girl. "Get up you lazy bitch!" he commanded harshly grabbing her by the shoulder and shaking it violently.

Serenity woke when she felt herself being shaken as she was, and as soon as her eyes were partially open she felt herself dragged onto her feet. She cried out in pain when something thin, fast and sharp slapped at her back, she stumbled forwards as her vision cleared and followed one of the men from yesterday.

"Keep it moving you little runt, don't want to put your price down by scarring ya do we?" he sneered at her brandishing the whip before her eyes. She sucked I her breath and her eyes went wide at the object that could cause so much pain. She had decided it better to remain silent rather than to encourage the guard to use the 'whip' to inflict the pain she had felt before, an experience she did not want to repeat.

She was then shoved into a crowd of about ten or so slaves, each in rather dusty or straw covered uniforms. Some of them have white scares on their backs that she thought might have been caused by a whip. She shuddered at the thought but was equally scared when Aaron appeared before them. "Now my slaves to be, your all going to be good so you can fetch a good price, either that, or you will undergo an awful lot of pain," the man stated.

Serenity took a step back at the looks some of the others gave her when Aaron advanced on her taking her chin in one of his hands. "Look here girl, I know you've got spunk but you're going to be good today or you'll be in for a night you wont forget." With that said he released her and dragged all the slaves-to-be up onto a platform in front of a cheering crowd.

Serenity recoiled as slave after slave was sold, pushed and shoved around violently, described in ways she didn't even want to think about. All too soon she felt Aaron grab her arm and pull her onto centre stage, eyes turned to her and she could see some of the men in the front drooling.

"And here's the latest addition, strong, naïve, just look at her body and her looks, the perfect pleasure slave, just maturing," he grinned as Serenity blushed a deep red.

"I'll by her, fifty silver pieces," cried a man, Serenity could only cringe at what he must have been thinking after what Aaron had said.

"Oh come now, surely with this complexion and shape," he emphasised his point by standing behind her and running his hands up her thighs, her face showed her embarrassment, the crowd laughed, "she's worth more than those pathetic sums!"

"One hundred gold and two hundred silver," cried a man in a red cloak and hood. Thick white lines rimmed the edges of the Arabic cloth, typical style arms, the sleeves got larger, like a cone, towards the wrist.

"Sold!" Aaron called and there was a disappointed call from the crowd at the loss of their prize, Serenity looked down to see her wrists clamped together in iron and a chain attached. The man in the cloak, whose face she had not yet seen, took the attached chain and tugged her over to him.

"So what's her name?" the cloaked man asked, Serenity listened to his voice, smooth, almost sly, and deep, she liked the sound of it, though she blushed at the thought.

"She has none, doesn't seem to know where she is either, no doing of mine I assure you sir," Aaron replied looking smug and crossing his arms, Serenity could just feel the man who bought her smirk.

"That's excellent for me, I would pay you extra had you told me sooner," and with that he walked away pulling Serenity behind him. Aaron's face fell at his loss of money but could do nothing about it as Bakura disappeared into the bustling crowd.

The pair walked in silence, the cloaked figure silently noting the looks of awe that adorned Serenity's face as she walked briskly along behind him. 'That bastard was right she is clueless: completely naïve to the world around her. Well that makes my dealing with her easier, I'll use her for pleasure and throw her away when I'm done.'

They soon arrived at a small run down looking shack a about two miles from the outskirts of the city, 'He must have walked a long way, I hate Aaron and I hate this person, no one should be in slavery, I wouldn't be good I wont!!!' she silently told herself, a frown staining her face. They entered the man's 'house' and Serenity gasped at the interior, it was not run down wood as she had expected but gold everywhere. Gold, jewels, precious metals, ornaments of every kind, pottery, everything that was in any way beautiful or of value.

"Now slave, you will call me master and nothing else!" the man commanded in a harsh voice, one that bit at her subconsciously. He removed his hood to reveal a shock of shoulder length, small spiked white hair, it was slightly dirty here and then but more or less perfect. A scar in the form of a cross ran across his right eye in a diagonal direction, it stood out prominently against his tanned skin.

"No," she replied strongly facing him, even though her wrists were still bund she did not fear this man.

"You are my slave and I am your master, therefore you will address me as such," he growled taking a step forward yet she stood unperturbed. "If you will not take orders like a good slave you shall be punished and a heavy punishment it will be," with that said he stepped forward and slapped her with such force that she fell to the floor.

She cried out but he merely smirked at her pain kicking her I the stomach causing her kneeling form to hunch over as she clutched her stomach. "You are a weakling, you are also my slave, defy me again and you will find yourself in a much worse off state. You see, I take pleasure in seeing others in obvious pain," she felt him smirk and watch as he turned and left for another room.

"You heartless wretch, I will never obey you," she whispered to herself as she coughed once before staggering to her feet, "I swear in Ptah's hearing that I will not bow before you as a willing slave of any manner." (Ptah, Egyptian God of the Moon and an excellent draughts player! ^_^)

**Well that was the second chapter, I hope you liked it and please review. For those of you who have read my SM/YGO x-over you'll be pleased to know that my exams are over and I can start a sequel, if...now the if is on that story! Bye bye people and don't forget to leave a nice review!|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
|  
V**


	3. Confused and lonely

**Well here is the next chapter to my story, hope you enjoy it! ^_^**

It was a day or two later and Serenity had been with the man a while now, she'd also learned his name was Bakura. In the past tow days he'd been out for the whole day and come back I the evening, demanded things off her. She refused to obey his orders and accept him as her master; therefore she was beaten and was currently attending to a scratch on her right arm.

"Ptah damn that son of a bitch," Serenity mumbled, now dubbed Senenet by Bakura, "but I wont bow down to him, I swore it, I will not be his servant, nor anyone else's!" She was furious, Bakura had hit her twice as many times the night after she'd arrived, and three times as much this time, it had taken her awhile to fix all her cuts.

"I heard all of that you know," Bakura commented, coming into the room and smirking, Senenet looked at him with absolute hatred. Her anger was radiating off her and Bakura felt it though it did not faze him one bit, it just encouraged him. "You will get yourself into trouble with that frame of mind," he commented smugly coming to stand in front of her. She held her sore right wrist and rubbed it subconsciously in her anxiety as to what was coming in the near future.

She raised her head and her eyes locked with Bakura's, his smirk widened only a fraction before it turned to a scowl, which Senenet gladly returned. "I told you to not look me in the eye," he slapped her, "as your superior you have no right to do that." She brought her left hand up and rubbed the red hand mark on her cheek her eyes never wavering from his.

"You've got spirit, I'll give you that but in this world, that's not enough, you've got to know how to fight," he remarked grabbing the front of her tunic and lifting her above the ground.

Her feet dangled in the air as she fought tooth and nail to get out of his grip, one of her eyes was closed in anger and she growled. "Let me go you damned bastard," she cried struggling some more and finally managing to land a kick in his groin. His grip loosened briefly and his knees bent slightly, in his weakened state she was able to wiggle out of his grasp.

"I said it once I'll say it twice, you've got spirit, fight me Senenet, I want to see what you can do," he challenged throwing his fist towards her face.

"You want me to fight you, but why, you told me a slave was not allowed to fight their master," she accused dodging the punch by ducking beneath his arm.

She also managed to catch his leg when he swung it at her crouched form, "So you want to obey my orders now?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Why were girls so confusing, especially this one, at first she'd seemed innocent and frightened, weak, now, they were almost equal.

He proved this theory right when he landed a well, placed punch to her stomach, which sent her flying backwards. She landed with a thump on her mattress bed; she bounced a bit before sitting up, although it looked hard and painful on her part, which it was.

"Here, let me help," Bakura said offering his hand to help her, she looked at it as though it had turned pink or something, she then looked at his face but it showed no emotion. She wiped the blood from her split lip with one hand before taking his hand with her good one and he hauled her to her feet.

She was so shocked at his behaviour and so lost in her won thoughts that she lost her footing and stumbled right onto Bakura who caught her and smirked. "Good in a fight, not so good out," he said smugly and she glared at him trying in vain to keep down the blush that threatened to take over at the close contact.

However she failed but not miserably, as a slight pink tinged the tops of her cheeks and the bridge of her nose. She pushed herself away form Bakura and turned away from him crossing her arms and holding her nose up, "Look's like someone's embarrassed," he taunted.

Senenet spun around and glared ta him, her blush gone, "Shut the fuck up, you have no right to speak to me that way," she accused pointing a finger at him.

He chuckled, stepping forward he took hold of her finger and forced it down by her side, pushing his body flush against hers, "Tell you what, if you do the things I ask I'll treat you better okay?"

"How can I be sure to trust you?" she inquired her eyes narrowing dangerously, in two days she'd learnt that Bakura could by truthful or lying and you couldn't tell the difference.

"You'll just have to because there is no way of knowing," he replied smirking down at her. "If you want I'll even promise not to use you as a pleasure slave, although you'd probably make a good one," he commented smirking using his eyes to look her up and down and Senenet had a feeling that he was mentally undressing her.

"You wouldn't dare," she gasped taking a step back form him and looking at his now smirking face, was he married to that look or something.

"Oh trust me Senenet," he whispered in a deadly tone looking at her with all the seriousness he possessed, "I've done far worse," he finished putting his face very close to hers, _very_ close.

"What are you-" she started but was cut off when Bakura' pressed his mouth to her own stifling her. She pulled away quickly rubbing her lips franticly in an attempt to make it seem as though he hadn't just done that, "What was that for?" she demanded.

"I just anted to see how you reacted," he said straightening since Senenet herself was a good two inches shorter than himself, "and it was very…amusing." With that said he chuckled to himself before leaving the room, Senenet once more began to rub her right wrist in worry. "He is very confusing and yet," she touched her lips gently with two fingers, "that's what I like about him."

'Hold on a second, did I just say like? I'm going mad! I've known him two days and I was saying I hated him only five, ten minutes ago,' she complained to herself mentally flopping down on her bed tired out with the days events. She laid on top of her blanket in a star like position, fast asleep, her chest rising and falling steadily, undisturbed by nightmares and horrific illusions.

Unknown to her Bakura opened the door to her room and used his skills as a tomb robber to enter without making a sound. He went and stood by the bed, "I've had you two days and I know so little of you," he whispered to himself as he starred at the girl, asleep, before him. "I can sense great power from you but you don't know it, there's something about you, Ra damn you Senenet your giving me emotions," he then sat don beside her slipping form on the bed.

He closed his eyes for a minute before reopening them and looking out the open window with its bellowing rag curtains. "Your not…normal," he observed looking back to her and putting his lips to hers for a reason even he didn't know.

Bakura's father had left his mother when he found she was pregnant, she'd died giving birth to him. He'd been sold as a slave, taken at the mere age of twelve and he had run, he'd run and made his own way through life to become what he was today, a feared tomb robber. And he was lonely, so lonely, now that Senenet had become part of his life his locked up emotions were getting the better of him, he was confused and lonely and he didn't know whether to lash out or, as he was now, try to love someone.

Senenet stirred beneath him and two sets of eyes snapped open, cerulean met a burning red; Bakura broke the kiss off to stare mutely at Senenet. "Bakura," Senenet whispered, "get off," he cried pushing him to the floor, she glared at him and was surprised as he backed out of the room with wide eyes and a scarred expression on his face.

"What's with him?" Senenet asked herself as she starred blankly at the slightly open door, "I can sense his confusion but why is he kissing me, we barely know each other and I hate him." She looked at her hands as though would give her the answers she sought, but alas, they remained silent and she was now just as confused as Bakura, but over different things.

---The next day---

Senenet sat bolt upright in bed, she hadn't realised that she had fallen asleep; she winced, as there was a load crash and a frustrated growl. She quickly swung her legs off her mattress and hurried out of the room, looking around the front room hurriedly it didn't take her long to find Bakura in a room at the back of the 'shack'.

There was water all over the floor and a pot along with it, still rolling absently around. Bakura was clutching his left wrist, his hand was going red, obviously he had burnt his hand and he was blowing at it franticly. Senenet quickly grabbed a gold plate and took it to Bakura who looked at her suspiciously, "Give me your hand," she demanded but he refused drawing it closer to his chest.

"NOW!" she ordered grabbing his wrist and throwing his hand onto the plate, he cried out in pain but she held his hand down. The metal was cool and was helping to cool his hand off, however, it needed water but that would have to wait. Senenet tore the bottom of her tunic of and rapped it tightly around Bakura's hand.

He drew it back to himself and examined the wrappings, then he looked at her, "Why did you do that?" he asked looking at her straight in the eye.

"You took me from Aaron did you not?" she replied looking at him, "however much of a bastard you've been to me I still owed you that favour," was her conclusion. Bakura himself nodded accepting her offer and continuing to look at his hand as Senenet cleared up. It wasn't the cleaning and fetching that she minded it was Bakura's high and mighty attitude, how he though he as better than her when they probably weren't than much older than each other, not form the looks of things anyway.

"Um…thanks," Bakura muttered and Senenet smiled at him, he raised an eyebrow, enjoying the sight having never seen her smile before.

"Doesn't life seem that much easier when manners are involved," she commented, it was more like a hint, which Bakura caught onto easily and humphed. She snorted at his childish behaviour as she picked up the rolling pan and placed it on the table in the middle of the room. "What were you doing anyway?" she asked looking around briefly then at him.

"What are you doing up so early?" he asked, returning her question with a question and making her scowl.

"You expect me to sleep through that racket and your rather…colourful, language," she said choosing her words carefully.

"Not really," he smirked, "I was just trying to make breakfast or something," he said looking away but had to look back again when Senenet gave him another one of her would-be-award winning smiles.

"Well that's a bit…out of character for you don't you think?" she inquired looking at him expecting an answer. He didn't give her the satisfaction of getting one he just smirked ta her making her growl.

"Now, now, temper, temper," he taunted, "you know curiosity killed the cat," he continued to tease her waving a finger in front of her face which she was sorely tempted to bite.

"But satisfaction brought him back," she replied and Bakura was at a loss for words, that smirk of his was now having an affair with Senenet as Bakura looked completely shocked at her comeback.

**Okay the pairing is Serenity-Senenet/Bakura kay, if not, tuff!!! Anyway, this chapter may seem a bit here and there but it will eventually make sense...I hope. Anyway, please review! ^_^**


	4. You're confusing

Over the next couple of days the tension had risen to an almost unbearable level between the two people whose personalities clashed badly like fire and water. Each element as strong as the other yet which would last in this mighty clash of powers? Now they barely even looked at each other and either spoke to the other it was quick, short and to the point.

"I'm going," Bakura called glaring at Senenet in a fowl manner as though she was the worst thing on the planet.

"Where to? Hell?" she taunted sneering at him, they were both as bad as each other; change one of their appearances a bit and you'd think they were siblings.

"Not if you'll be there," he retorted turning away from her and crossing his arms defiantly.

"Same here!" she replied and he stormed out of the door slamming it behind him, leaving Senenet alone. She sighed and plopped down on a nearby seat looking at her hands and then the door, "Why can't you just be nicer Bakura?" she asked herself. "Cause you always act like a stubborn," she kicked the floor, "spoilt," she stood up abruptly, "self-absorbed," she stamped the floor, hard, "little brat," and with that said she headed off to get something to eat.

---Bakura, Bakura's P.O.V---

That little bitch, she's not even grateful for what I give her, I treat her better than many other slaves! Ra damn that spoilt brat, she's just so arrogant and self-centred, arg, it gets on my nerves and she does it deliberately. I'd ring her neck if I could, there's just something that stopping me, something I don't understand. But if only she'd stop being so stubborn, then maybe I could stop acting the way I do, this is all her fault; she's brought this upon herself.

---Senenet, No P.O.V---

The blonde haired girl was sitting on the roof, her hair was flying about her and her eyes carefully looked at the clear blue skies as the sun gave her a tan, more like sun burn! Her eyes then began to wonder and she looked all over the city and even…the palace, it was huge and beautiful. Its décor caught the midday sun wonderfully and shone brightly as though it was made of light itself.

"Admiring the palace eh?" came a voice Senenet did not recognise; she peered over the roof to see the grinning face of a boy with red eyes the rest of him was covered by a dark cloak. So she was unable to see more of him, but she did see blond bangs that were zigzag shaped.

"Yes, it's beautiful, but is there a reason for your presence here?" she asked looking intently at the boy who frowned slightly.

"Why do you ask, surely someone as beautiful as you does not live somewhere like this," the boy commented.

"I take that as a compliment but really I do live here now tell me the reason for your coming," she commanded jumping from the roof and landing beside the boy.

"First tell me your name, then maybe you shall know," the boy answered and now it was Senenet's turn to scowl.

"Maybe does not satisfy me, tell me your name and the reason for this sudden and unplanned visit," Senenet persuaded and the boy sighed.

"I see there is no way to get round you is there?" she shook her head; no, "my name is Yami and I came here on behalf of the Pharaoh," he explained.

"If that is thy reason then why have you no attendants and why does the Pharaoh not come himself, has he no time to spare his people?" she asked not really believing what this boy had said, she just had a feeling.

"He would have time and would do as you suggest however the matters of the court are pressing at this moment," Yami explained but Senenet still didn't believe him, she had a knack for telling when people were lying.

"Very well but what is the business of the Pharaoh that he must send you here, I have nothing to offer to him or to anyone," she pointed out.

"If it is so nothing then why do you refuse me entry?" the boy asked quirking an eyebrow, he thought that would stump her but it didn't.

"I refuse you that courtesy for the small reason that I merely live and work here I do not own this place and it is therefore in my power to let you in. However I am bound to not let any stranger pass without the allowance to do so," she explained.

"But I am no strange I seek to talk with the owner of this house," Yami said and then gasped, "I still do not know your name."

"My name is Senenet but based open your previous comments you do not know the master of this house and you are a stranger to me and therefore I am bound to forbid your entry," she replied standing in front of the door and crossing her arms.

"Just let me see the master," Yami pleaded, "my business is great and I must tell them immediately."

"When you said them it means you know not the gender of the master therefore you have no trusty business here so go now lest I should find it compulsory to use force," Senenet threatened.

"Listen this waists precious time and my business is urgent, I have other matters to attend to and cannot stay here forever," Yami explained moving towards Senenet who did not budge, she just glared at him.

"Then go, if thy message is in form of writing or speech let me take it on, however, I do know how to fight and I also have things I must do. I do not seek to play idly with words and waist precious time," Senenet growled through clenched teeth.

"Just let me past," Yami cried lunging at her but he was tackled from the side, all Senenet saw was a white blur.

It soon stilled and the hood of Yami's cloak had fallen to reveal ebony, crimson tipped, and spiky hair. More blonde bangs ran through it but that was not the import part, Bakura was straddling Yami's hips pinning him down while Yami thrashed around. "If you have news for me then state it now or you shall find yourself dead by morning," Bakura threatened taking out a dagger from somewhere and holding it to Yami's neck.

"Let me go," Yami cried thrashing around more but managing to cut his own neck by accident, he stilled instantly and gasped.

Bakura smirked, "If though hast no news for me then explain to me what thou came here for," he demanded.

"I came here on Pharaoh's orders now remove you dagger this instant," Yami commanded yet Bakura did not comply.

"It appears that in our position I am somewhat better off, however you may go this once but return again then Ra help you," Bakura threatened twirling the dagger with ease in his nimble fingers. Yami scrambled to his feet and dusted himself off before running in the direction of the city, he ran quickly for someone of his stature.

"Thank-you Bakura," Senenet called and Bakura spun around in surprise, he spun on his heel a little too fast and ended up falling backwards. However he did not hit the ground because Senenet had rushed forwards and grabbed his wrist, well, it only delayed his fall. He was heavier than Senenet and ended up pulling her down with him, she landed on top of him in a rather awkward position.

Bakura smirked, "Well this is a surprise is it going anywhere," Senenet gasped and elbowed his chest which she was conveniently lying upon.

"You're rude and arrogant you know that Senenet accused attempting to get back up but Bakura just pulled her down again, her face was now hanging over his.

"I'm also infatuated with you," he replied smirked and she blinked.

"By that what do mean?" she asked not really sure where this conversation, if it could be called that, was going.

"I mean," he leaned up and touched her lips with his, "I love you."

She blinked, "But I don't understand, how can you be so cold and then suddenly say this, it doesn't make sense Bakura."

"So you're saying I'm confusing," he suggested and she nodded; yes, "well your temperamental, one minute you happy, they next your angry, but whatever mood your in your Ra damned beautiful."

"Judging on character Bakura you're the last person I would have expected to say something like that," Senenet exclaimed.

Bakura smirked again, "then I surprised you," he return and this time he allowed Senenet to get up he followed. She turned to leave but Bakura grabbed her wrist, "Do you care about me Senenet?" he inquired.

"I," she didn't look at him, "I don't know," she replied, Bakura nodded in understanding and let her wrist go.

"You will think about it wont you," Bakura asked walking up to her, she looked at him and nodded, he smirked, "good," with that the two both went inside.

**Well that's it, the next chapter's gonna have a good bit it, I've got over my writers block. Oh, if you going to comment on how Yami and Senenet were speaking then blame my English teacher we've been watching the modernised form of Romeo and Juliet, arg, poetic speech! I don't mind it but it gets confusing!!**


	5. Not now

That last day had passed and it was now the morning of the next, Senenet was out at an oasis at that particular time in the morning. She sighed quietly breathing in the hot air of the Egyptian deserts and the rays of the sun beat down upon her keeping her warm but for once not overly so.

"Arg, I really should be getting back though I really do wonder…how do I feel about him," she was of course referring to Bakura.

---Yami---

The pharaoh sat at his gold clad thrown with his head guard before him, "You are to go there and bring top me, alive, Bakura, take anyone else that is there, prisoner." The guard bowed low and muttered a yes and then hurried off to go and storm Bakura's house.

'When I had gone there I had expected to find a tomb robber, not a maiden such as that girl, Senenet. Once Bakura is out of the way maybe she will be mine, if not, there's always force.' Yami smirked as these thoughts ran themselves over in his mind, one following the next; since he'd seen Senenet he hadn't stopped thinking about her.

---Senenet, some time later---

The house was finally in sight and she sighed in relief, walking around tot eh front where the door was. She was surprised and confused when she saw the door hanging from one hinge and swinging in the wind. She walked inside and gasped, everything was a mess; the furniture was turned over, pottery smashed and all else in disarray. "Oh by Ra," she exclaimed as she looked around with wide eyes, a sudden flashback caused her to take a sudden intake of breath.

---Flashback---

She watched intently as Bakura straddled Yami, she saw around his neck a golden necklace with the eye of Ra on it. Only two people wore that, the Pharaoh and the High Priest, this boy was no mere messenger but the Pharaoh himself.

---End Flashback---

"That bastard, he's taken Bakura," she cried sinking to the floor and holding her knees close to her chest, tears weld up in her eyes.

---Flashback---

"If there's one thing you need to not do in any situation is cry, think about it logically before deciding there is nothing you can do," Bakura said.

"But it's too hard," Senenet whine one tear rolling down her cheek.

"Grow up," he slapped her hard bringing her to her sense, "now try again."

---Flashback---

"Alright," she stood up and walked out of the door, "I might not actually be able to do anything but the least I can do is try." With that she set of at a sprint towards the palace, 'Bakura, you've been my friend for too long now for me to stand by and watch as your put to death, love just doesn't work that way.'

---Yami---

Yami watched with a smirk on his face and an insane gleam in his eye as he watched two guards drag and kicked and yelling Bakura into the throne room. "Let me go you bastards, let go of me!" he yelled kicking one of the guards in the groin and managing to wriggle of their grasps.

He made a run for the door when he felt himself lifted of his feet and held upside down in mid air as Yami got up and walked towards him as the two guards helped each other up. "Do you realise the penalty for your crimes tomb robber, Bakura," Yami asked, venom lacing his voice.

"Yes, it's death and I don't care," was Bakura's answer, he wasn't worried about the blood rushing to his head, but he was worried about Senenet. For some unknown reason, he seemed to be having a sixth sense, he seemed to just feel that one of the reasons Yami sent guards to capture him was also to get Senenet.

"Oh don't you, what if I told you I had your little girlfriend?" Yami inquired peering at Bakura lazily whose eyes registered brief shock before going angry again.

"I will not believe you lest you show her to me," Bakura growled eyes challenging Yami al on their own.

"As you wish," Yami clicked his fingers and two more guards bought in a girl that looked like Senenet, she looked week and a bit beat up.

"Bakura," she whispered, "help me," a guard then put a sword to her throat and she coughed a trail of blood running down her neck.

"Senenet," Bakura breathed, trailing off and he stopped struggling, looking away from Yami as best he could, he was defeated know.

"Take him away, well execute him when Ra has gone across the sky, no need to involve the people," Yami said and Bakura was released form the binding spell that had previously held him up. The two guards that had brought him in with such resistance now took him out without even a sound or one movement against them.

The two guards then let go of Senenet who was surrounded by orange sparkles and in her place stood a boy, taller than Yami, with shaggy blonde hair and honey brown eyes. "Well done Jou, I thank you for your help," Yami said smirking and the boy, Jono, a healer, nodded and walked out of the room with his two guards.

---Senenet---

She was in the city now and she saw everyone heading for a big stand, she followed and a saw a man with some armour on standing upon the stage. "People of Egypt, you will be happy to know that Bakura is caught at last," there was a large amount of cheering from the crowd and one girl standing with wide eyes. "He will be executed when Ra has gone across the sky, there will be a party tonight to celebrate the Pharaoh's victory," more cheering and soon people were dashing about tog et ready for the 'party'.

The guards began to walk away and Senenet followed them, eventually arriving at the palace gates. She was able to sneak in unnoticed, another talent she had learned from Bakura, along with many others including how to fight. Senenet looked up and saw stairs dotting the sky and Ra was now in what we call the Western sky, she grinned, almost time.

A harsh command uttered through the soundless evening and she headed towards it, she saw Yami on a throne born on the shoulders of four men. Walking by its side was a man she assumed was the high priest, a guy with a sword stood over a wooden block with an indent in it. She gasped silently when two guards brought out Bakura who wasn't even putting up half a fight, 'Something's wrong.'

Bakura's hands were tied behind his back and his head was forced down into the indent, making him go on his knees. He closed his eyes and Senenet felt her heart stop, she couldn't let him be killed, but what could she do?

---Bakura, Bakura's P.O.V---

I made no resistance as they dragged me to my death, I'd willing sacrifice myself if it meant Senenet would not be harmed. However, I know yami will hurt her but what can I do, he has her and me, but what good am I to anyone in this sorry state? It hurt a little when my neck was forced violently onto wood but I didn't cry out in nay form, I would not allow Yami that satisfaction.

I looked up briefly to see a man with a sword raise the gleaming object above his head, I turned my eyes to the ground I didn't want to see my death or my failure…I heard the swoosh as the blade came down and closed my eyes awaiting death…but it never came.

"What's this?" I heard Yami yell and I heard the four men yelp as he stood up, they crumpled to the floor, most of them with broken bones from the look of things. I'm on my feet now looked at my would-be executioner, but he's got a hole right through his heart and is bleeding badly.

Wait a second, oh no, why didn't I run? Now I'm back in mid air and Yami has his sword drawn, I really am in for it now, the High Priest has run, to where I have no clue. "You will die tomb robber," Yami growls at me looked at me with fire in his eyes; there's no escape this time.

"Not if I can help it," both our heads snap in the direction for the voice and my eyes go wide as I see Senenet standing there.

---Senenet, Senenet's P.O.V---

I watched as the sword came down and suddenly my arms moved on there own one moved back and the other seemed to hold something, a crackling golden bow appeared in my gripping hand. A silver arrow of pure light appeared in my other and before I knew it I had released the arrow and it went straight through the executioners heart.

I was practically jumping for joy but now I realise we, Bakura, and me aren't out of the desert just yet. Yami advancing on Bakura who's now suspended in mid air, I hear him yell something incoherent but here my self yells back, "Not if I can help it."

"What, how did you get in here?" Yami demands and I glare at him.

"Through your bad security," I fire another arrow at him but he steps back avoiding it, however, his lack of concentration does cause him to release Bakura how runs over to me.

"How are you doing that?" he asks me with wide eyes but he also looks glad to see me, and I'm glad to see him at all, let alone alive.

"Now is not the time to explain," I said grabbing his hand and pulling him along as I run for al I'm worth avoiding guards and somehow managing to get out of the palace grounds. We both turn are heads when a loud roar sounds above us and we look up to see the most terrifying thing I've ever seen. It's in the shape of a snake, but red, with a black belly, hind legs and arms, a dragon's head and two mouths. Sharp fangs are clearly seen through both and it doesn't look friendly.

The…thing…opens it's top, second, mouth and fires a blue ball at us, "Get out of the way," Bakura cries grabbing me around the waist and jumping far away from the blast. Rolling over we both scramble to our feet and begin to run again, we were losing energy faster now that the dragon kept firing at us.

When things seemed bad, they just got worse, we turned when the sound of a horses hooves and sand meeting met our ears. Yami was gaining on us fast and on a horse no less, he seemed to controlling the dragon and Bakura and me were both running out of energy.

In a desperate attempt to get us out of trouble I fired an arrow at Yami, it was a direct hit to his should, he cried out in pain and covered his bleeding shoulder with him hand. The shock also caused him to fall of his horse, it ran and came up beside us, and before it could go further Bakura grabbed the flying rains.

He jumped up onto it's back and turned the horse, grabbing my outstretched hand and hauling me up. No words were uttered at that moment, we were in too much danger to care much about talking then I turned at waist so I could see the dragon. It had landed but soon took flight again and I was horrified to find Yami standing on its head and the dragon getting all too close for my taste.

It was pathetic but it was the last thing I could think of doing, as Bakura spurred the horse on faster I aimed an arrow at the dragon and fired, it hit one of it's large wings, going right through and the dragon roared in pain. Yami turned to look and while he was distracted I sent another arrow at him, I saw him clutch his arm, at least I think he did, it was too high.

However I continued to aim arrows at Yami and the dragon's wing and soon I saw it and him plummeting too the ground, Yami was on his side and obviously unconscious. I felt tired, very tired, I turned and slipped my arms around Bakura's waist, resting my head on his back as I too slipped into unconsciousness.

**Next chapter will be the last and then I'll start with some of the sequels to my stories and I'll continue with my Metropolis one. Kay ppl, bye! ^_~**


	6. Epiglogue: The beginning, of the end

Moving, I was moving…or was I floating, I don't know anymore and do I really care, this whole concept of life just isn't worth all the bother. Wait, what am I saying, of course I have a reason to live, Bakura…he's my reason, my…only…reason. Damn Yami for what he tried, and almost, did do, I hate the Pharaoh. I moving and it's not comfortable I can guarantee that, I really don't like this position…

---Normal P.O.V---

Two deep blue eyes fluttered open and their vision cleared to reveal; a starry night sky and dark sand drifting around on the light wind and a slight chill in the air. "Good to see your awake at last," she heard a voice say, she knew that voice, Bakura! "I was afraid that you'd be out for longer, you must have used a lot of power to do what you did," he continued and Senenet nodded sleepily not fully awake yet. "We'll stop here for now," he said stopping the tired horse at the same oasis that she'd visited only that morning.

"Bakura, I'm so glad your okay," Senenet cried flinging her arms around his neck and cuddling into his chest, she felt his arms slip around her waist.

Bakura smiled at the small girl in his arms before a look of confusion flashed across his face, "Senenet, how did you escape anyway," she looked up at him and blinked, completely confused.

"Escaped, Bakura, I was never captured," she replied tilting her head slightly to emphasise her point of having no clue as to what he was on about.

"Well that's good," he said holding her closer thinking about what he'd seen before, 'Then it must have been on of Yami's magic tricks,' he smirked, 'no matter.' He then looked down at the still shining pools of cerulean, "Tel me Senenet, why did you save me?" he smirked as a light blush crept over her cheeks and nose.

She was speechless and her blush only got redder as one of Bakura's thumbs traced the scar on her cheek, up and around over and over. "Um…because-," she was cut off as Bakura put his lips to her own and kissed her lightly, this time, she kissed him back and he smirked into the kiss.

They pulled away, Senenet blushing and smiling, Bakura smirking, "Was that the reason?" he asked and she nodded.

"I don't want you to ever leave me," she cried and hugged him tightly crying into his chest, he rubbed her back gently.

"Senenet, please don't cry, I don't want you to be upset, though I can't promise about leaving you," he said solemnly, suddenly she pulled away from him and looked at him horrified.

"Are you…are you," her eyes filled with tears but before one could fall Bakura had her hands in his and was kissing her again.

He pulled away and whispered, "No, I love only you but…I fear Yami has my soul bonded to one of the Millennium items, if that is so my soul will be with them and will not die, there is nothing I can do."

"I understand," she whispered back and kissed him again as he whipped the tears from her eyes and cheeks.

"My soul will go on…" he trailed off not wanting to explain, he didn't want to live on with Senenet.

"As will mine," his eyes widened as he stared at her resolute face in complete and utter shock.

"B-but how?" he demanded, frantic now.

"I don't know, there's just something telling me that this won't be our first or last meeting in this life…or another," she replied and a grin spread across his face. He hugged her to him and kissed her deeply pushing her down to the sand.

"Then we'd better make the most of the time we have eh?" he smirked and she did too, they kissed each other again and the stairs overhead shone brighter than ever.

---Some years later---

"Mummy, why won't daddy wake up?" a soft voice called, a small boy with short, spiky white hair and bright blue eyes looked at Senenet. The boy was only five and called Set, he was Senenet and Bakura's son.

Senenet ran into the room where her son and husband were, her eyes welled up with tears that wouldn't fall and she smiled, "Don't worry darling, daddy will wake up, it just may take a while." The toddler nodded, accepting this offer; little did he know that his father wouldn't wake up in his lifetime.

**Well that's the end, please review and if you want a sequel, just say so for Ra's sake or I just wont bother. Gomen, I'm lazy! ^_^**


	7. 1 Woman and 2 Men

Sequel Posted 


End file.
